


Animals

by bujianfeiwuningsi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 看成ks或者sk都行
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bujianfeiwuningsi/pseuds/bujianfeiwuningsi
Summary: 上台之前时间紧迫！
Relationships: Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> [ksk]我就喜欢他这个样子的后篇，最好能把前篇看一下

二十来岁正值血气方刚的年纪，尝过极致的快乐后食髓知味，仿佛患上严重的皮肤饥渴症，哪怕搂着肩头，十指相扣，排练时抚摸着对方的大腿前后扭动都像燎原之火，一触即燃。然而两人活动繁多，一个还有学业大山压在头上，所有的举动都是饮鸩止渴，越触碰越渴望，终于在一次活动时Krist锁上更衣室的大门，反手拉上换衣间的围栏，将Singto挤在自己与化妆台梳妆台之间。  
“kit，还有不到半个小时我们要上台。”话是这么说，却不见Singto的脸上有任何着急的神色，相反悠然自得的看着Krist，挑了挑眉头。  
“所以我们得动作快点。”Krist知道这是可以的意思，带着笑意亲了亲他哥的嘴角，开始解对方的皮带。  
“等等，”Singto抓住Krist阻止下一步动作，在他不解的眼神中指了指头发，“你的发型太难定型，一碰就塌，我来吧。”说着搂住Krist的腰来了一个180度的位置转换，确定他稳稳的靠着化妆台后手指翻飞，干脆利落的解开对方的皮带，蹲了下去。

看着对方的发顶，Krist那双又圆又大的眼睛难以置信的眨阿眨，他不过想用手互帮互助缓解一下体内无法抑制的欲望，没料到他哥玩的这么大，速度飞快的拉开拉链，小心翼翼的不弄皱外裤的情况下直接扒了他的内裤，游刃有余的抬眼看了看Krist，扬起嘴角，微凉的手掌覆上微微发硬的欲望画着圈的按摩揉压。  
Krsit轻颤起来，不知道是因为猛然被触碰的欲望还是因为Singto的四目相对，以及那个隐约却充满邪气的笑容，只能手足无措又欲盖弥彰的喊了一声：“p！”  
“手可以搭我肩膀上，但不要抓我的衣服和头发，发型师姐姐会抱怨。”Singto的语气自然的仿佛在谈论晚饭吃什么好，眼角眉梢淡定的找不出一丝欲望的影子，根本不像抓着另外一个男人的性器样子，可说完后他却笑了起来，亲了亲手中半硬挺的欲望，又看了Krsit一眼，张嘴含住了顶端。

Krsit知道Singto在很多事情上有着无可救药的完美主义，但没有想到在这件事情上都如此细致，潮湿的粉色舌尖细细密密的舔过欲望的每个角落，涂着唇膏和润唇膏的嘴唇吞吐之间在性器上留下的水迹和亮晶晶的膏状痕迹。  
Krist不得不抬手捂住双眼，这场景太过了，比任何一部爱情动作片都令他情潮翻涌，可遮的住双眼却挡不住席卷而来的快感，湿热且狭小的空间对欲望的刺激令人无法抵抗，欲望蹭着嘴唇进入口中的瞬间便涨大了一圈。  
Singto将双唇分的更开一些，容忍了Krist急切的进入，柔软的唇瓣裹住牙齿，舌尖抵着柱身一路往后舔，当顶端抵着喉咙口之后收缩着口腔不住的吮吸，灵活的舌头缠着欲望上凸起的青筋舔舐一遍又慢慢后退，同时收拢的手指配合着口腔的节奏前后撸动，直到欲望彻底变硬，仿佛有生命似的在自己嘴中横冲直撞。

快速攀升的欲望折磨的Krist要疯，更可怕的是当灭顶的快感从尾椎窜向大脑时他竟然还记得Singto的话，不能抓他的头发不能抓他的衣服。可放在肩膀上的手指怎么可能控制的住，然而只要他稍稍屈起手指，像是在他身上装了雷达的Singto就停下动作，吐出硬到发疼的欲望，分不清惩罚还是挑逗，仿佛和最亲密的爱人接吻般，粗糙的舌面转着圈的舔舐欲望的顶端，舌尖抵着小孔轻轻一吸。  
Krist觉得魂都要被Singto吸走了，手指用力到僵硬，艰难的伸直后轻轻搭上他的肩头，这时他哥才会重新用炙热的口腔包裹他的性器。可沉溺在快感之中谁能保持清醒，当Krist再次收拢手指时Singto又停了下来，依旧吐出欲望，但这回更过分，抬眼自上而下看着Krist，欲望的顶端抵着嘴唇来回磨蹭，像是品尝世界上最美味的食物，又不甘心一下全部吃完，时不时伸出舌头舔一下，或者抵着顶端亲吻。

“Fxxk！”这谁能受得了！Krist干脆收回搭着肩头的手，死死抓着化妆台的边缘，力量之大，手背青筋暴现，指尖泛白。  
而此时，一声似有若无的轻叹响起，Krist紧张到轻颤的手指被包裹在温热的掌心之中，属于Singto那修长的手指温柔的蹭过指缝，和他十指紧扣。  
“p……”Krist的声音带着显而易见的撒娇和委屈。  
幸亏Singto从来都懂他的意思，交握的手撑着化妆台，Singto再次张嘴，一寸寸吞入滚烫的性器，另外一手绕到后面，摊开的手掌托着Krist的臀部，帮助被欲望逼到灵界点，又不能抓他衣服和头发的弟弟尽情摆动腰，在自己口中肆虐。

第一下深喉的时候Krist猛然抬起头，化妆间顶部的灯光太亮，刺的眼前一片炫光，他想转过头避开可怕的晕眩感，可回头时视线不经意间落在化妆镜上，他不敢相信镜子里面的人是自己，发红的眼眶像是蓄满了泪水般泫然欲泣，张开的双唇明明没有被亲吻却红的滴血，每一次喘息的节奏全部被蹲在他面前的人掌控，他哥，那个号称有洁癖且特别要强的Singto，正纵容自己的性器操着他的嘴，极力想让自己快乐。  
好像真的要哭了，Krist不敢再面对镜子，心里的满足感加上不断深喉带来的快感，连他自己都没有意识到的时候，射了。

“噢，p！”Krist的声音明显的颤抖着，高潮的余韵尚未消退，可他神志不清的大脑里挣扎着想到的却是Singto。他慌乱的抽出欲望，看见被射了满嘴的Singto同样一脸意外，茫然的抬头望向自己，微张的口腔中含着白色的浓稠液体，粉色的舌尖隐约在其中翻滚。  
Krist觉得脑袋里炸开了烟花，也许是急的，也许被眼前的过于色气的场景刺激的，大喊了一句：“快吐出来。”  
Singto似乎这时才意识到自己嘴里含着什么，然而在左右看了看并没有找到适合的容器后毫无抵触的咽了下去。  
看着上下滑动的喉结，连番的刺激让Krist怀疑自己是否能活着走出这个房间，但每次以为是极限的时候，Singto总能用实际行动告诉你：没有最过分，只有更过分。他竟然认真的看了看Krist还渗着液体的顶端，张嘴吸干净最后一滴精液，又从头到尾将性器舔舐干净。随后，像是正在做一件非常重要的事情一样，专注的摆好性器的位置，为Krist穿上内裤，扣好皮带拉上拉链，一气呵成的站起来，气不喘心不慌，要不是嘴角残留着半透明的液体，根本看不来几秒钟之前这个人做了什么。

也许情潮还没完全消退，Krist被Singto这副若无其事的样子撩的火烧火燎，扣着下巴就要亲吻。却被Singto侧头避开：“我没漱口。”  
“Fxxk！”Krsit再次忍不住爆了粗口，“我的东西你都不在乎我还有什么好介意的？！”说完不管三七二十一捏紧Singto的下巴，略显粗暴的挑开微张的双唇，急不可耐的勾住滑腻的软舌吮吸啃咬。  
诚然，味道是不怎么好，但有什么关系呢，就像他们采访里说的，吻戏之前从来不喷清新剂不做任何准备，是这个人，怎样都可以。想着Krist忍不住笑了起来，即使在接吻都无法平复翘起的嘴角，无比乖巧的，舌尖仔细舔过Singto口腔的每个角落，最后舔干净了唇边的液体，“啵”的一声结束了这个吻。

可接踵而来的“砰”的一声却让Krist吓了一跳，Singto的手掌用力拍在自己耳边的墙面上，呼吸一下子急促起来。  
“没……”Krist担忧的提问说到一半便没了声息，什么若无其事，是，看似脸不红心不跳，这一切只是他哥的伪装，Singto对他所有的渴求都凝结在双眼之中，仿佛任何一场台上的对视，又不像任何一场，如此专注深情，以眼神描绘、抚摸过自己的眼角眉梢，最后四目相对，也就再那一刻，Krsit突然明白他们第一次做爱时内心涌起的说不明道不清的彭拜，这个叫Singto Prachaya Ruangroj的男人，深刻的爱着自己。

“P，你太可爱了。”  
“闭嘴。”  
被吼的Krist一点不生气，相反还笑了起来，看着眼前努力隐忍的Singto，缓缓靠了过去，贴合的下身感受着对方强烈的欲望。  
“Krist Perawat，你要是再撩，我发誓接着不管有什么活动我都要先在这里把你扒干净就地正法！”  
“嗷，我这是在帮p，不能抓衣服不能抓头发也不能抱的太紧，造型师姐姐会抱怨，我只能这样帮你降温。”说完还嫌不够似的，贴上Singto的脸颊轻轻的蹭了一下，“这么克制隐忍的p真性感。”  
“Kit！！！”感受到越贴越紧下身，Singto咬牙切齿的喊出了对方的名字，Krist却调皮的眨眨眼，凑到Singto耳边：“今天晚上……”  
“做！”  
被打断的Krist忍不住笑出声：“我还没说完你就知道了。”  
Singto显然是被他弟磨的没了脾气，反复的做着深呼吸平复汹涌的欲望，再次开口时气息终于稳住了，声音却更加暗哑：“帮我倒杯水，漱漱口。”  
“好。”Krist从化妆台和Singto之间的夹角中矮身钻出去，在饮水机边上倒了一杯水拿了一个空杯子又矮身钻回到他哥怀中，托着杯底慢慢倾斜，喂了Singto一口水，等对方漱完口将空杯子抵在下唇，确保他吐出来时不会弄脏衣服。  
“要再漱一次吗？”  
还在和欲望奋斗的Singto摇了摇头，Krist见状后将自己的口腔也整理干净，正要开口时敲门声响起，经纪人的声音从屋外传来：“还有不到十分钟，你们出来吧。”  
“好，你先过去，我们马上就来。”Krist放下水杯，瞥见化妆台上遗留的口红和润唇膏，一下就联想到Singto的嘴唇包裹着自己性器的景象，浑身不住的发热，又发现对方早就被磨干净的嘴唇，坏心眼的抬起Singto的下巴，在他同样发烫的嘴唇上来回抹着唇膏。  
“太多了Kit。”  
“不多，”Krist倾身贴住Singto柔软的唇瓣，极尽柔情的来回摩挲，“这样正好。”说着亲了一口殷红的双唇，拉着Singto走出门外。

连着舞台的通道不过短短几十米，两个人摇摇缓缓的，十几步也就走完了，Krist回头时望向顶灯下的Singto，看不清神色，却永远能看见那双发亮的眼睛专注的凝视着自己，他一把将Singto拉入怀中抱住，贴着耳轮：“要加油哦，p！”  
“嗯！”Singto线条完美的脸庞从阴影中出现，带着甜甜的笑意，眼神中却是志在必得的灼热与迫切。

你可以从头来过  
你可以自由生活  
你可以另觅新欢  
你可以伪装已经躁动的心  
但你绝不能离开我  
我知道你的一举一动  
让我为之倾倒为之疯狂  
你可以假装你身边男人是我  
但不可能  
宝贝，你是我今生唯一的猎物

End


End file.
